24 Hours
by Crazysnakelover
Summary: 24 hours, thats all they had to wait. But when hours turned into days, and days turned into weeks. Will eveyones favorite trio survive. no parings AkuRokuDemy Friendship, characters could be OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all, a new story that came to me, this is not the story that is connected to 'My Nobodies Girl' but don't worry I haven't forgotten that one; it should be coming within the next few days maybe sooner.**

**Warning this story with have a religious view toward it, but don't leave now please, give it a chance it will have a story in it that most people know of.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything connected too it, I am also not one of the authors of the Bible.**

"Demyx get you butt out hear now" Axel slammed his fist on his neighbors door, the only response was silence, "Demyx if you not out hear in three seconds, I'm coming in."

"I can't go Axel" a voice squeaked through the door.

The red head sighed irritably before opening up the door and stepping into the room, the walls were splashed with blue paint posters of sea creatures also displayed the walls, a bed in the corner with a breathing lump under the jelly fish covers.

"Come on Dem, Roxas is downstairs waiting for us."

A blond head poked out of he covers to look at the other nobody "Ax, I don't think I can go, I'm sick" he gave a couple of fake coughs.

Axel briefly looked him over, he looked like the picture of health, and this wasn't the first time he tried to get out of a mission, "Demyx, we don't have time for this, get up now," the red head commended.

"But Axel its true, look I have a fever" Demyx pulled his hand that was holding a thermometer out of the cover, holding it out for Axel.

The Fluffy of Dancing Flames, still knowing that the blond was faking it, snatched the thermometer from him. It read 101.3. The pyro gave the other nobody a suspicious look, then moved toward him searching through the covers while Demyx protested, "Wait, what are you doing? Stop!"

"A-ha" Axel said pulling out a flashlight, "Faker, now get you butt out of bed before I set fire to it."

The threat worked perfectly on the blond he immediately gave in, "Fine, fine, I'm coming," Demyx got up fully dressed, and grabbed his already packed bag, "Axel I have a very bad feeling about this mission."

"Well I can't do anything about that, talk to Xemnas" they both portalled out of Demyx's room.

"I mean, no one knows a single thing about this would, it just suddenly showed up out of nowhere," Demyx continued to express his concerns as they reappeared in the lobby where Roxas was waiting for them.

"That's why, Xemnas is sending up on a scouting mission, to find out what this would is all about, and it'll be like any other time they send one of us to a strange would, we have 24 hours to report that everything fine or they send someone to check on us," Axel replied.

"You guys ready" Roxas asked nervously, he was still pretty new, and in fact this was only his third mission. And was very nervous about going on a scouting mission to an unknown world, he had a nervous breakdown, when Xigbar started tell him fake and over exaggerated horror story's about stuff that has happened on these missions.

It took forever to calm the poor kid down, and Xemnas had to give Xigbar routinely lecture about not freaking out there newest members.

"Yep lets go" Axel gave the boy a reassuring smile before opening a portal for them the walk through.

They reappeared in a desert wasteland, the sun beating down on them, nothing could be seen for miles, and as soon as they stepped out of the portal a strange feeling came over all of them. Roxas gabbed onto Axel to keep form falling over, "Wow, I feel funny" he announced.

"Yah, same hear" Demyx agreed.

"Hold on, its passion," Axel said, the three of them sighed at the same time as the strange

feeling passed, "That was weird."

"Yah, well looks like our mission done, there's nothing but desert hear," Demyx stated.

"Yah" Axel agreed, "I guess so" he moved to make a portal but nothing happened.

"Um, Axel, why aren't we leaving" Roxas asked nervously after a minute went by.

"Ha, ha, ha," the red head laughed nervously, "My powers aren't working."

Roxas and Demyx shared an anxious look, and then Demyx tried to create a portal, when nothing happened, Roxas tried with the same effects, "Why aren't our powers working?" Roxas asked, fear already showing in his eyes.

"It must have been that weird feeling that we all got when we first arrived,"

"Oh no!" Roxas started to panic.

"Now calm down" Axel said smoothly, "We got ethers" Axel fished through his bag, pulled out a bottle, uncorked it, then drank it, he waited a moment for it to kick in before trying to create a portal, but once again nothing happened.

"It's a…" Demyx started nervously, "Not working."

"I know that dip face," Axel said, for Roxas' sake trying to show the panic that was forming in his voice, "There must not be any magic on this would.

"Oh no" Roxas started hypo ventilating, "What are we going to do?"

"Now cool it Rox," Axel tried to calm his friend down, "Didn't you hear what I said to Demyx, all we have to do is wait 24 hours then someone will come and get us."

"Axel, we're in the middle of the desert, with the sun beating down on us, and no food or water, how are we going to survive 24 hours?" The Melodious Nocturne asked.

"Are you saying none of us, had the sense to bring water with us" Axel asked outraged with himself for being so foolish.

"I did" Roxas small voice popped in, the other two looked at him as he dug through his bag and pulled out a tiny water bottle about half the size of a normal one.

"That's all you brought" Axel asked in disbelief, the smaller blond blushed before saying, "It's more that you brought."

"He's got a point Ax" Demyx added.

"Shut up" the red head shot pinching the bridge of his nose to stop the headache that was forming, "Alright, this is what we'll do, he have to find shelter, so we'll just have to walk the desert and hope he find something, that's are only hope until someone comes to look for us."

"But I can't see any shelter for miles, she should conserve our energy and just wait hear." Demyx reasoned.

"But then we'd just be sitting ducks, he could be waiting hear longer than 24 hours, it depends on how long it takes for someone to find us, what do you think Roxas." Axel turned to his younger friend.

Roxas surprised at being put on the spot gawked at him for a moment before saying, "I-I think we should trying and find shelter, its not healthy to stay in the sun too long."

Deciding to do majority rules, they agreed, "Keep your hoods up, so the sun will stay out of our faces" Axel ordered.

**Oh no what's going to happen to our trio, Axel, Demyx how could you be so foolish, not being fully prepared when going to an unknown world? This idea popped into my head when I was watching the Mummy last night, and I decided to go with it, could be a slow update though, we'll see, but remember I will not update unless I get at least one review so remember to leave reviews, until next time. **


	2. Keeping Your Sanity

**Hi all, I decided to post this chapter even though I got no reviews, manly because I was the silent reader that never reviewed (because I had no account) for years, and figured that someone probably read it and was ether in my situation or was too lazy to review, or just hated it, but still please review only because then I know that someone is reading it, I'd like to know your opinions weather you liked it of hated it, I respect both opinions don't be afraid to say that you hate my work if you do, because that's life, sorry for talking too much, hears chapter two**

**Disclaimer, 'I dont own Kingdom Hearts or anything connected to it, I dont own the story of Moses ether'**

The trio walked for miles, the three of them had to share Roxas little water bottle, only taking tiny sips when they needed it. As the hours passed, the sun kept getting hotter, the water bottle was already half empty by the sixth hour. They settled for only taking small sips when they felt they were about to pass out, and with there black organization coats, they each felt like they were in an oven.

Poor Roxas seemed to be suffering the most, his young body couldn't take the intense heat and stress, Axel and Demyx did everything they could to help the poor kid out, trying to give most of the water to him, also since he was the only one smart enough to bring water.

After walking nine hours they all collapsed in the sand, exhausted and sore. Demyx through back his hood and glanced up at the horrid sun, and breathed out a yell of despair, "I can't go on any longer, just go on with out me, I'll only be slowing you down" he yelled in a dramatic voice.

"Would you quit being a drama queen, and shut up" the red head shot at the half sane blonde.

"Axel" Roxas weakly spoke up, the poor key bearer lifted his head exhaustedly, "Can I have some of the water."

"Yah, sure" Axel gave his friend a short sympathetic look and grabbed the water bottle that was still a quarter way full out of his bag, he didn't get a good hold on it, and after fumbling with it for a moment he dropped it on the ground and it rolled down the sand, "crap! Axel swore loudly.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Demyx cried out in despair jumping at the water bottle as if it were his own child.

Unfortunately as soon as the bottle stopped rolling, the burning sand melted the thin plastic, letting the precious water leak out, and it was all gone by the time Demyx gabbed the bottle all the water had seeped into the sand, never to be seen again, "NOOOOOO, its gone, it's all gone, its over, where all going to DIEEEEEE," Demyx yelled hysterically.

Axel and Roxas just stared, at the no longer sane blond with there eyebrows raised, "I think he's been in the sun too long, he's losing his sanity," Axel stated.

"Losing it, its already gone" Roxas corrected, moving toward Demyx, grabbing his arm and pulling him up, "Its ok Demyx, we're going to be fine" Roxas encouraged trying to calm the water mage down.

"Hay Rox you see that over there" Axel asked pointing at a random direction.

Roxas looked where Axel was pointing, and way off in the distance he could see something, maybe a small town, but it was two far away to tell for sure, "Yah, I see it."

"I see it to, its- oh my gosh, it's a hot fudge sundae" Demyx jumped out of Roxas' hold and started running in that direction, "Its mine, I want it, I need it."

The other two friends shared a glance before taking off after no longer sane nobody. He went on for about an hour before collapsing unconscious, Luckily they weren't that far from the collection of building they once saw from afar.

They each grabbed an arm and hulled him up and started dragging him, "Axel look" Roxas suddenly shouted pointing toward his left. Axel looked and saw that his short friend was pointing at a river, "A river, we're saved" Roxas shouted happily, the pare dragged the still unconscious Melodious Nocturne over to the bank, setting him down gently.

Roxas was the first to throw off his hood start drinking form the river, Axel followed after making sure that his other friend was still breathing. The smaller blond splashed water on his face then cupped his gloved hands together, filling them with water, and splashing it on the unconscious nobody's face, which woke him up immediately.

The water mage, stirred a bit before opening his eyes and growing softly "W-what happened, where are we?"

"We're sitting next to a river, and you lost your sanity in the desert," Roxas replied, Demyx jumped up at the word river, "Water!" he shouted, then jumped fully clothed into the river, splashing both of his friends, Roxas just laughed lightly while Axel hissed at the fact that he got wet.

After a minute the older blond got out of the water, and sat down next to his friends, "Wow, I needed that," he laid back in the sand.

"Well are you sane again" Axel asked.

"Yah" The water mage replied, sitting up and taking in his surroundings, "I guess our mission isn't over quite yet, there is defiantly more than just desert hear."

"But I don't think, I'm going to like this world much" Roxas stated his voice sounding nervous, he was looking in the same direction that Demyx was.

Axel curious to what they were gawking at, turned his head toward that direction, his mouth dropped at what he saw, "Holy s#t!."

About 200 yard before the trio were thousands of people, cruelly dressed, and looking so exhausted they might fall over, building huge structures. It took only one look to tell they were slaves and what was worse was the slave drivers, forcing the people to work until they fully collapsed then beating them up until they started working again.

The three of them stared in horror for a few more moments them Roxas finally broke the silence, "A, I think we should get out of hear."

"Yah, I'm with Roxas on that one" Demyx agreed. The three bolted up running like there lives depended on, they hid on the side of an already made pyramid, not too far away from the river but far enough so that no one would see them.

"All right, this missions over, we now know that this would is nothing but desert and a town that makes slaves out of all the tourists," the blond key bearer announced freaking out.

"Rox, we couldn't leave, even if these people begged us to, because we have no magic," Axel pointed out.

"And I wouldn't exactly call it a town, maybe a kingdom," Demyx stated.

"Forget magic, I'm digging a hole through the ground until I come up through the would that never was," Roxas stated hysterically, jumping into the sand and took handfuls of sand and throwing it in another direction, not getting anywhere because whatever sand he took from his digging spot was replaced with more sand falling in.

Axel just stared at his no longer sane best friend, "Rox, Roxas" he grabbed the back of the boys uniform hauling him towards him and making the boy face him, "Pull. Yourself. Together" The Flurry of Dancing Flames, knocked the little key bearer upside the head lightly.

"Owe" Roxas protested rubbing his head.

"Are you sane now" The red head asked.

"Yah, thanks, I needed that" The shorter blond thanked but then panic filled his voice again, "But what are we going to do?"

"Well, we just have to wait 24 hours right, and its already been at least ten hours since we arrived, so that leaves us 14 more hours, we can survive 14 hours, all we have to do is just sit hear and wait it out," Axel concluded.

"But Axel, what's stopping the other members for getting in the same spot we did, if there's no magic on this would then as soon as someone comes for us they'll lose there magic and be stuck hear also?" Demyx asked.

"Then pretty soon all the members will get stuck hear," Axel concluded Demyx thoughts.

"And we'll all get turned into slaves" Roxas stated horrified and once again jumped into the sand and started digging hysterically making sand flying everywhere. Axel sighed irritably giving Demyx a 'help me' look.

"Don't look at me, I'm with him" the Melodious Nocturne pointed at the no longer sane boy digging in the sand and jumped in next to him helping with the pointless digging. Axel let out a frustrated yell "Am I the only sane one hear!" he sat at the bottom step of the pyramid and put his face in his hands.

**Ha ha poor Axel, his friends have been in the sun waaaaaaay too long, sorry for shortness I'm trying to make my chapters longer, please, please review so that I'll know that someone is actually reading this.**


End file.
